Waves and Pitfalls
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: It was just a Shaman Fight when it started out. Everybody was looking forward, right to their goals. A few occurrences and nobody quite understands their situation anymore. When did it all get so complicated? Friendship is thick and thin, but nobody knows where it will be in the end. HaoxYoh (main), RenxYoh, RenxNichrome


**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of content in this chapter - I'm really just trying to get everything started and begin forming a basis for the important relationships. I know what I want and where I want things to go - it's just a matter of getting to it all. I have every intention of lengthening my chapters from here on! I'll be totally honest - this chapter is about half the length I usually prefer writing for a chapter. Thus, I definitely expect longer chapters in the future.

* * *

"I am not going to some after party!" It had been the fourth time Ren had insisted on not going despite Yoh, Ryu, Horohoro, and Chocolove asking him separately. All it was was a dance ball which, according to Radim, was for "loosening up" after the fights that day. There would apparently be several during the course of the Shaman Fight, but all Ren viewed it as was a last ditch effort for the Patch to make money.

"Nobody's saying you have to dance or anything. I don't even really know how. But why not just go for fun?" Yoh slung an arm around the younger male, a slight laugh being let out. "Besides, we can go as a celebration for your team's victory today."

Ren gave him a partly strange look at the comment. "You won today too."

There was a quick blink and a moment of silence from Yoh before he let out another light laugh, brushing the other's reply off. "It's fine. I don't think I need a celebration. I think you do, though. Or, rather, I want you to have one."

"I don't think I need a celebration either. Your logic is flawed."

Ryu's head poked in from around the door, watching the two before giving them an awkward cough to indicate his presense. Giving Yoh a grin and a thumbs up, his other arm came out from behind the door holding up several tickets. Ren stared at them for a short time before realizing what they were.

"Eheheh! I guess you're going, Ren!" Rather than waiting for an answer, he moved to head out of the room, following closely behind Ryu - Ren glaring at Faust who passed by and gave him a wave.

* * *

There was a feeling of awkwardness surrounding Ren as soon as the entire group entered the building for the ball on the next night, making their way to the correct room. He'd told them no - why did they have to be so persistent? His thoughts shut down as his ears picked up Manta's voice, though his thoughts quickly returned as he questioned why the boy was even here.

"Anna-san isn't coming? Tamao-san either?" Manta looked up to the others, looking for an answer from nobody in particular.

Ryu shook his head, keeping an eye out around the area for a particular green-haired male as they passed through the halls. "Okami said it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Tamao doesn't think she'd feel comfortable in a place like this. I tried to convince her, but I didn't want to push it." Yoh answered, pointing ahead of him. "That's the room, right?"

"Second floor, room 203?" Faust questioned, looking at the floor and room number from the tickets in his hand. Yoh gave him a quick "Yeah", and Faust nodded. "This is it then."

"By the way." Horohoro looked over his shoulder back at Faust. "Who is in charge of this thing? I mean, I doubt they're just letting us roam free in here without any supervision."

"Oh, my Official is supervising all the dance parties. The others are in the building, but only one of them is going to be in that room." The blond's answer was automatic, the group heading into the room as Chocolove barged the doorway open.

Right at the door stood an unusually small person for a Patch Official - Faust's supervisor, apparently. He was taking the tickets and confirming the entrees, though there was hesitation as Ren handed him his. All tickets had the full name of the contestant on it so that no tickets were stolen, allowing only the person who owned the ticket to get in with that particular slip. There was a slight shake of his head and the ticket was thrown into a pile of a bunch of others, leaving Ren to figure he was all set to move on and into the room completely.

Once they'd all gotten in, a few of them stopped to turn their heads to an oddly familiar voice. "Ah, er, Nichrome, we're still allowed here, right?" There was an awkward expression of both faces of the BoZ brothers who had recently just apparently changed their name to the Monks. It made sense - they were disqualified from the tournament after a loss against Ren's team.

"Of course. You're one of the groups playing here tonight. We can't just send you away after the planning. You can hang around and still watch the fights anyway."

There was a mutual cheer from the two, both of them moving on inside while Ren muttered a quick "Pests". Apparently he'd been heard, as this "Nichrome" shot him a look. What did he care anyway?

"Ahahaaa, Ren, are you embarassed to be here?" Horohoro nudged him, a smirk sliding onto his face. "I'm sure you could go dance with Chocolove and totally forget the fact that other people are here. You'd be too busy dealing with him!"

"Chocolove?! I have better taste than that!" Ren pointed a finger in Horohoro's face, Chocolove mocking out a gasp as if to take it as a horrible insult.

"Dance with me, Ren! It's a taste test!" The atmosphere between the other two quickly disappeared, both of them staring at Chocolove for a good ten seconds before dropping the subject. The two of them watched in astonishment as Ryu bolted ahead, stopping in front of... Lyzerg. Found him already, huh. He definitely seemed reluctant to accept Ryu's dance offer, slowly backing away with defensive hands in front of him.

Ren's eyes scanned the room for any kind of seat he could use for the duration of the night, not quite feeling as though he fit in with a group so large as this, and for a dance party no less. Maybe being around Chocolove _would _make him feel less odd here. At least it was familiar territory. Finding his place away from the crowd, he found himself a seat near a corner bar. They even served drinks here? Was that safe? Well, with the Officials all in the building, it probably was...

Yoh's eyes were meanwhile scanning out the crowd, looking for familiar faces outside their own group and the BoZ. He'd quickly found Jun hanging around her family, seeming to be in a pleasant conversation. He'd vaguely wondered if she'd noticed Ren yet or vice versa, spotting a few more faces he recognized before his vision settled on Hao's group. They were also away from the others, staying near the walls and keeping to themselves. Hao was right in the middle of all of them, his laugh seeming to echo over to Yoh's location despite the fact that the distance between them would have made it impossible for him to hear that over all the _noise_. Spotted by the other teen, he was a given a smile and brief wave before his attention was returned to whatever Bill was saying to him.

_'He's here, too?' _As soon as Yoh realized he'd been staring, he snapped himself out of it, unsure where to go from there before settling on moving over to where Ren was. The idea of his friend being by himself at what was supposed to be some type of party just didn't sit well with him. Taking a seat beside him, he kept his gaze toward the overflowing crowd as he spoke. "Sorry I... dragged you here. You didn't actually want to come, right?"

Ren kept silent as he also watched the others, eyes trailing to locate anyone he knew as if on instinct. "I don't dance. I saw no reason to be here. But you really just wanted everyone in our group to be present, didn't you?"

"Ah, well, yeah. It's more fun that way, even if we aren't here for the dancing. I just like being around everyone and watching everyone get along. It's relaxing."

Gold eyes flickered from the brunet and back to the people who were essentially still their rivals in the end. "...I guess I... understand that. I shot down the idea of Chocolove as a partner, and as incredibly awkward as that would have been, it's better than a stranger." Right; he did have friends now. That was fine to admit, wasn't it? It was better fessing up to Yoh than his own teammates, in any case. Being poked fun at for it was not something he would have to deal with.

"You don't need to hold anything back anymore, Ren. You're here now. With us. I've watched you become a better person right along the way, and most of the others have too. If you're not comfortable in such a big place with so many people, just stick with us. Just because we're rivals in the Shaman tournament doesn't mean we can't have friendships with the people around us. If anything, we should be happy for the winner, right? I mean, we'd all admitedly be upset that our own dreams wouldn't happen, but I'm sure if it was you who won, I'd be really proud. I could say 'That's the guy I traveled through the whole main fight with'. It wouldn't be all bad to lose to a friend. At least, that's what I think."

There was no absolutely no false wording there. That was obvious to Ren, and although it didn't change his mind that Yoh's team was still his rival team, it did assure him, even if only slightly. Complications might happen in the future. Of course, Yoh wouldn't be worrying over that. He'd always concentrated on the now; not whatever the future _might _bring. The past was done and gone, and the future was unknown. It did make sense, and Ren was sure he could find an argument against it, but right now he didn't need to. This was, after all, the present that Yoh was so fond of. Actually, it was the present Ren was also fond of - something he wouldn't say out loud.

The night was extended beyond what either of the two expected, the group staying out longer than they considered they would. Ryu made every effort to go out there until he could barely walk, while Horohoro and Chocolove conversed loudly between the few dances they'd had with the other Shamans. Faust had remained with Eliza the entire time, sometimes hanging around in the back with Manta, still working on sorting out their own bad memories. The entire night was something they were all willing to keep close in their memories. A night where, though rivals, everyone could push that fact aside and smile together. Ren had questioned to himself if perhaps this was what Yoh enjoyed the most - not just their friends, but everyone being happy. Being in an excitable environment.

By the time they'd returned to their hotel rooms, Ryu instantly made his way to his sleeping area, flopping onto the blanket gracelessly. The others simply prepared themselves for the rest of the night, a silence floating over them all that was nothing but comfortable. A few quiet words were shared every so often, as if someone was already asleep, though it was really just the relaxed mood. A specific type of mood that none of them thought they could honestly have in as real a way as this.

A few "goodnights" were let out once everyone was settled back in, all of them noting the late hour. They hadn't even gotten back in until midnight. Here it was, almost one in the morning. Such a time was still early for the people of the night, but the day had been long for everyone here. Soon enough, they'd be back in the arena. They'd be fighting someone again - someone from tonight from that huge crowd. But that was fine, wasn't it? Because soon was not now.


End file.
